Crash and Burn
by Dralion97
Summary: Nick and Ellis are separated from the other two survivors and are forced to find them. But what happens when things take a turn for the worst? Nellis NickxEllis. Completed


**Heya guys. Yup yet _ANOTHER _story for all of ya. This time though, it's a oneshot (OMG I KNOW RIGHT?). This is for the pairing NickxEllis or Nellis. If you don't like that pairing, then you don't want to read this story. It's my first L4D2 story and I'm quite happy with it. And yes, it IS a sad one. Also, sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I haven't known their personalities for long so I'm only going off what my brain will allow me to remember. **

**All that being said, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead/Left 4 Dead 2, Nick & Ellis all belong to Valve. I do not own any of it in any way (No matter how much I may wish I did)**

"Overalls you idiot! Watch out!" Nick growled out, pointing his gun back and shooting a zombie that almost got Ellis' back.

"Thanks Nick! Sorry 'bout that!" Ellis apologised quickly, although Nick could tell that the hick wasn't properly focusing.

"Get'cha head in the game! Now's not the time to be off in your own little world." He grumbled, pushing the hick further forward.

Ellis nodded, stumbling slightly when the conman pushed him forward.

"I really am sorry Nick. It's just…'m worried 'bout Ro' 'n' Coach. Ya think they're doing 'lright?" Ellis admitted, his eyes turning to properly look at the gambler.

"I know you're worried kiddo. We both are. But I'm sure they're doing fine. We've survived this apocalypse with 'em long enough. Even separated from us, no zombie's gonna take them two down." Nick reassured the younger male, although his mind said otherwise.

"Right! A'course they'll do fine! Especially since it's them! Coach 'n' Ro' are badass zombie killin' machines." Ellis nodded, perking up quickly.

Nick watched as the hick ran ahead, shooting down any zombie that came near him. A small half smile came to his face as he watched the kid. Shaking his head, he ran faster to catch up to the speeding kid.

"'ey Nick! Ya reckon they already got ta 'n evac centre?" Ellis called back, glancing behind him at his partner.

"I dunno kiddo. I wouldn't trust CEDA after the amount of times they've led us on a wild goose chase. Besides, Ro'd be too worried about ya to go to an evac centre." Nick replied, smirking at the thought.

Ellis nodded, slowing down to allow Nick time to catch up to him. Once the gambler was beside him, Ellis gave him a goofy smile.

"'m glad that I got ta know ya Nick."

Nick stared at the hick when he said that. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly.

"What made ya say that overalls? Why ya going sentimental on me?" He questioned, reaching out a hand and pushing the boy's cap down on his head with a smirk.

"I dunno. It's the truth though. I really 'm glad I was able ta get ta know ya durin' the apocalypse." Ellis shrugged as he pulled his cap back up so that he could see.

However, he wasn't able to pull it up in time before he stumbled into a car, setting off it's alarm.

The alarm blared loudly, alerting the horde of their location.

"Damn it El!" Nick cursed, although the accident had been mostly his fault.

"'m sorry Nick!" Ellis whimpered out, already raising his gun to shoot as the zombies came streaming out of alleys, from the tops of buildings and from fenced off areas.

"Never mind! Just shoot the damned things!" Nick growled back, shooting zombie after zombie as the horde raced towards the two survivors.

They fought zombie after zombie. Ellis had managed to shut the car up so that the zombies around them were the only ones they had to battle. However, there was still too many of them.

They moaned and growled, clambering over each other to reach the survivors first.

"Back off!" Nick growled as one got too close, smacking it in the face with the butt of his gun.

With all the growling and moaning of the horde, neither survivor heard the warning growls of a hunter. At least, they didn't hear it until it let out it's loud scream as it leapt onto its chosen prey.

Ellis let out a yell of his own as he got pinned underneath the hunter. Nick's gaze flicked quickly towards the hick as the hunter raised it's claw-like fingers, ready to rip into Ellis' flesh.

"Get off him!" Nick growled, shooting a few zombies behind him before he kicked the hunter off Ellis.

He turned his back to the hick and shot any incoming zombies while the kid stood up.

"You alright overalls?" Nick questioned, not looking behind him as he continued to fire.

"Ye, 'm fi-NICK LOOK OUT!"

Nick turned his attention to Ellis just as the hunter leapt onto him. Falling back, his gun scooted out of his reach. Nick let out a curse as the hunter pinned him to the ground, it's teeth bared in a horrible growl.

"Get off me you damned zombie!" Nick growled, trying to push the growling zombie off him.

Nick's gaze flicked momentarily to Ellis, who was slightly preoccupied getting rid of the last of the horde that had decided to surround him.

The conman's attention was dragged back the hunter as it's claws ripped through his suit, ripping his flesh with it.

Nick let out a loud grunt of pain, continuing to try and shove the zombie off him as it ripped at him again and again.

Pain shot through his entire body, almost making him cry out. The pain was immense and his gaze was going slightly blurred from it. He could tell that he was bleeding out. His hearing wasn't that good and he could only barely hear the sound of Ellis' gun or the sound the hunter was making as it slashed at him again and again.

"NICK!"

Ellis shot the hunter in the head and watched as it fell to the side dead. Darting over quickly, he bent down beside Nick and pulled his head into his lap.

"Nick! Ya'lright? Nick?" He asked quickly, pressing his hands against Nick's torn chest in a slight hope of stemming the bleeding.

"You….w-were….reckless….yet….again…k-kiddo." Nick coughed out, his glazing eyes looking at Ellis and trying to focus.

"Ye-yeah, I was. Lucky I 'ad ya there to save muh ass." Ellis agreed, his eyes narrowing upsetly.

Nick gave him a lopsided smirk and reached up a bloodied hand to touch the kid's cheek.

"S-sorry….ya….have….to….see…me…l-like…this." He muttered, his words slurring at the effort it took for him to speak.

"N-nick…"

Nick was barely able to see the tears form in Ellis' eyes as the kid stared down at him. He was able to vaguely see his companions face and let out a humourless chuckle.

"W-what…..ya…..giving…..me…..that…..face….for?"

Ellis shook his head as tears rolled freely down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, leaning his forehead against Nick's.

Nick's mouth twitched as he weakly wrapped one arm around the boy.

"I-I'll…..miss…..ya…..sport. I….luh…." Nick shook his head as blood started to bubble at his mouth.

_I'm not dying. Not until I tell the kid!_ He growled in his head, forcing himself to form the words.

"I….love…..ya….El…" He choked out, more blood escaping his mouth.

"N-nick…" Ellis moved back to look at Nick, but the conman had already closed his eyes, slipping away.

"Nick? Nick! Nick man c'mon! Nick! NICK!" Ellis stared at the lifeless body in his arms, the body of his companion, friend and crush.

"I-I love ya too man."

**There ya go! Please R+R and I hope you liked it! Also, for those who are also on dA, tell me whether I should put it up there aswell or not.**


End file.
